Parallel
by Mysterious-Vixen
Summary: Vegeta and Chichi are brother and sister, living a harsh life under Frieza.  One day Chichi is sent on a recovery mission with Raditz.  First stop: Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I am going on the Chichi spree since there are hardly any stories about her. She's my hero and favourite character from the series and I'll be damned if I don't put more stories of her! And what's with the lack of CCxG there too? I absolutely hate that!!! They are my favourite couple and so let there be more stories of them god darn it!! Anyhoo lets get back to business shall we?**

**Disclaimer: You know no matter how many times you do this it still dosen't get any better, just worse. I don't own anything to do with Dragonball/Z/GT, writing for fun and not getting paid too. Life sucks!**

**Rating: I'm an M gal so, M it is.**

**Reviews: GIMME!!!!!!!**

**Dedicated: Ah well I was very much inspired by Acardia81's story 'Second Chances' so this ones for you hun!**

* * *

In the dinning hall every male eyes were locked on the only female saiyan in universe. Her name was Chicory, or Chichi for short. She was 5ft9, very pale skin that had some hints of olive, had long raven spikey hair that was tied up in a plait with a fringe and bangs to shape her face. She looked weak with her armour covering most of her body but truth to be told she had a very lean but curvy body and was the second strongest out of all of them. Her tail was quite unique amongst the saiyans, not only was it longer than her legs it was black to her body and gradually grows brown to the tip. Three years back there were ten females until nine mysteriously disappeared and before that there were millions of saiyans. Now there were only few males and only one female. They knew it was Freiza's doing. Leave one female and the rest of the males will fight to the death to be her mate. Call it nature. 

This female Saiyan, however, feared being mated with anyone. Sometimes she had to repeat to the other male saiyans that A) she was a Princess and will not be mated with anyone below her status B) she will hurt them in there favourite place if they tried and C) get her brother on them if they so dared to while she slept. Why did she fear being mated? Freiza had told and shown her in graphic detail what male saiyans where like when she was just a little girl, taking away ANY innocence she once had. It had scared her for life you can say and motivate her to increase her strength day in and day out. She also became an emotionless void when she fought, only one thing stuck to her mind; survival.

Taking her tray of food she quietly walked to her brother. He was 5ft9½, with tall fiery raven hair and a long brown tail, he was also muscular with a serious scrawl etched in his handsome face, sharing the same onyx eyes like their father. He was sat next to his guard who was 6ft5, bold, lean and sporting a moustache that she want to rip off his face. She once had a guard of her own but he wanted to be her mate and so she got rid of him.

"Ah Princess Chicory, you arrive" Nappa said. "You look radiant after your training"

Chichi pointedly sat down next to her brother and gave Nappa a cold look.

"Fuck off" Chichi growled.

"It was only a compliment" Nappa said, trying to sound pleasant.

"Nappa, give it a break." Vegeta grunted, eating slowly. "You are not her type."

"You're too fucking old and bold" Chichi smirked.

"Beggars can't be choosers" Nappa said.

"I am a Princess, not a beggar and I will not mate with someone lower than me" Chichi said.

"There is only one Prince your majesty and he happens to be your brother" Nappa said.

"I said I would never mate with someone lower than me" Chichi said "You happen to be lower than me but if you like me so much why don't you try to win my hand through fighting my brother. The strongest are what females are attracted to, right? I only want a mate that is stronger than my brother."

Nappa flicked his eyes at Vegeta's amusedly dark ones. The last saiyan that tried to win her hand through that ended up in the healing tank for a month. Vegeta was ruthless in a fight and damn scary but when it came to his sister…it wasn't pretty.

"C'mon Nappa, think you can take me?" Vegeta smirk, a wicked glint filled his eyes to dare him.

Nappa gulped.

"Well that's settled, and if you don't shut the fuck up about it I'm going to—"

Beep beep beep

Chichi sighed before flicking her head piece down and looked into the screen. Vegeta waited patiently as she read the message on the head. She cursed, almost throwing the headpiece away.

"What did it say?" Vegeta asked.

"Recovery mission" Chichi said "I have to pick up a couple of saiyans from long purges. No all doubt men"

"You'll be fine Sister, just give them your infamous harpy cold shoulder" Vegeta said.

"Brother, I have to pick them up with Raditz" Chichi grumped, forgetting that Nappa was there or had ever existed.

Vegeta looked at Chichi, contemplating on the matter before sending a deadly glare to Raditz when his eyes caught his just as he was about to high-five a fellow saiyan. Quite sheepishly and quickly Raditz looked down and tried to look small, which was pretty hard when you had masses amount of hair pinpointing to where he was. He may as well have a sign above him saying 'You can't see me'.

"I am going to kill him AND Frieza" Vegeta growled.

"I agree with Frieza but Raditz happens to be one of us, there are only a few saiyans left as it is. Even if it's just one saiyan" Chichi reluctantly said "Let's not finish off what Frieza started."

"Very well" Vegeta grumped.

"Have you managed to fulfil the legend?" Chichi asked, picking at the food.

"I need to train more" Vegeta said "But I will fulfil it"

"I can sense it Brother, you will become the legend" Chichi smirked "Maybe after me."

"Not a chance in hell" Vegeta said.

"You sure? You were very sloppy in our last match. Shall I remind you how your _weaker_ sister wiped your ass across the floor?" Chichi smirked even wider.

Vegeta's left eye twitch and flicked a piece of food at her in annoyance, Chichi dodged it easily and chuckled at his childish behaviour. No matter what hell they've happen to have been through their sibling bond was forever there. True Vegeta was stronger and faster than his sister but his sister had more technique and endurance than he did. While he toyed and teased his prey, she was all business except with her brother. When they trained they only showed each other things they have learnt by themselves or by watching others carefully and when they had new information they'd only tell each other. When one was hurt they other helped. That's how much they loved each other, though they wouldn't admit it. They were the only ones that had family…or at least that is what they thought.

* * *

Review? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Vegeta watched Raditz like a hawk as he and Chichi fuelled up the ship. He knew his little sister was an excellent fighter and can take care of herself but he didn't like that she was going off when he had just returned from a purging mission. He was protective of her. His father called her Chicory but his mother would always refer her as 'Chichi' instead. When their mother died he remembered he was eight years old, holding in his arms with her freakishly long tail wrapped around his arm, that he made a vow. He would never let anyone harm her, the vow strengthened when their father and many of the saiyans died.

"Raditz stop checking out my ass already!" Chichi screeched as she threw what appeared to be a screwdriver at him.

Raditz dodged him, smirking proudly before having Chichi throw a wrench squarely at his head. Vegeta growled at Raditz and then at himself for going into daydream while his sister was ogled again.

"Weak!" Chichi snarled at Raditz who was out for the count on the floor "Vegeta, aren't you going to help me?"

Smirking against the wall Vegeta just looked proudly at his little sister.

"No, you can do it yourself" Vegeta said.

Chichi's left eye twitched.

"You're a hell spawn you know that!" Chichi growled.

"And damn proud of it" Vegeta grinned.

Chichi let out an animalistic growl before picking up the wrench and sealed the place where the fuel went. She turned and threw the wrench at Vegeta but he just caught it with a smug smirk. In retaliation she gave him the middle finger and dragged the unconscious Raditz into the ship. Chichi places Raditz on a seat nearby the hatch and strapped him in quickly, the faster she got off the planet the faster she could return to her brother.

"Y'know, that's the only time he ever looks cute" Chichi said, looking at Raditz's unconscious form.

Vegeta growled behind her, mentally placing two lines under Raditz's name on his 'who to kill list'. Chichi rolled her eyes at her big brother's behaviour, she was just stating a fact that's all. Looking over to her brother she smiled.

"Don't worry, he is on the bottom of the list big brother" Chichi said.

"Good, I will not have a low class as an in-law" Vegeta grumped.

Chichi rolled her eyes again from the notion before pulling her brother into a hug. Vegeta was tense for a second from the rare affection before relaxing and hugged his sister back.

"Get stronger brother, I wish to see him fall" Chichi said softly.

"I will, stay safe and get as many saiyans as possible" Vegeta said.

"Don't worry about that brother" Chichi said, releasing each other "You can count on me" she pats him on shoulder "I'll try to find some that are worth a challenge".

Vegeta nodded and noticed her eyes were glistening with tears. He pulled his white glove off to reach out and wiped them away. It the only time he ever showed compassion was with her and she ever showed much emotion to him.

"You are a warrior Chichi. Don't not fear for me, I will be alright." Vegeta said.

"Just don't end up dead when I return" Chichi said.

Vegeta chuckled and looked at her smugly.

"Not a chance. May your homecoming be as swift as you fly! Farewell" Vegeta said.

"Farewell" Chichi said.

With that Vegeta nods and exits. Chichi sighs before closing off the hatch after her brother and walks to the control room. She sits down, placing her seatbelt on, turning the ship on. A blue transparent screen appeared before her, showing maps and monitors from different main parts of the ship. Checking all the systems, she pulls her scooter down and presses a button.

"Command centre this is Princess Chicory of the Saiyans on Cargo Flier XSP5, all systems are clear, over" Chichi said.

"Command centre to Princess Chicory, clear sky all ready for you, over"

"Roger that. Over" Chichi said releasing the com-link.

She flicked a few switches above her powering up the engines before leaning back on seat and grabbing the driving helm as it popped up. The blue screen splits into two, map on her right side and monitors on her left. Straight ahead of her was her brother giving her his trademark smirk. She gives him a playful salute, making his smirk widen and sends the ship into the sky. Once she hits space she accelerated at top speed before she sets the coordinates into the ship and places it into auto pilot. Despite letting go of the helm, she watched the stars and planets fly by through the windscreen.

"This is going to be a long ride" Chichi mumbled out loud, crossing her arms in a meditative manner after pushing her scooter up. "At least I'll mostly be in sleep status during this trip"

"What hell happened to me?" Raditz roared.

"And I won't hear that buffoon during it" Chichi added.

"Your highness please let me out of this!" Raditz shouted.

"When I feel like it" Chichi shouted back, irked that he had the cheek to order her around.

* * *

After a month and half of being in sleep status Chichi wished she hadn't freed the giant fur ball next to her. She growled for the second time at Raditz when he tried to touch her. She wanted to blast him to smithereens but she held herself back, no point killing what there was very few of. No matter how tempting it was. The piloting area of the ship she was in was made for three people but apparently there wasn't 'enough' room for dear Raditz.

"You're in my personal space again asshole" Chichi snarled, keeping her eyes on the screen.

"I can't help it if my hair is large" Raditz said.

"Just because you're compensating doesn't mean you shouldn't have a haircut" Chichi said.

"Are you insulting my intelligence?" Raditz growled.

Chichi looked at him, giving him one very evil smile.

"Okay. Make that _two_ things" she smirked.

By the look of Raditz she knew he wanted to call her something vile but held his tongue. No point giving her a reason to kill him on the spot and by the look on her face she might hurt him before she did the job. I trill sound was then emitted in the air by the computer, alerting them of the upcoming planet. They broke eye-contact, Raditz first, gazing at blue and green rock before them.

"Is that it? Damn, it's ugly. Why would Frieza want that piece of junk?" Raditz said. "It's tiny too!"

Chichi didn't comment on it, to her it was breathtaking but kept her face very casual.

"What did the people call this planet again?" Raditz asked.

"Earth" Chichi said.

As they neared the planet she saw something about it that didn't look right. She could feel it too. There was something about this planet that made her think…twice. Not something normal for dear Chicory, when she assessed or thought about something she would do it once because it was usually right. Just as they hit the atmosphere she saw them, buzzing cities full of life. Full of people.

"Tell me, who is the saiyan that was suppose to purge this planet?" Chichi said nonchalantly.

Raditz, who didn't have her strong eyes and noticed the problem, pressed a button on the control panel making a see through blue screen spring before him. He pressed some keys on the screen and the saiyan's infomation appeared.

"Third class baby. Power level of 1000. Male. Name Ka…ka…"

Raditz just lost the will to speak, staring at the picture, completely astonished at who the purger was. He thought he would never see him again. Not after he saw him off to the 'doomed' planet.

"Kaka? Who in the universe would name their son Kaka?" Chichi said mused.

"Kakarot, his name is Kakarot" Raditz said strongly.

"Sounds like you know him" Chichi said observantly.

"He's my brother" Raditz said.

"Hmm, it would explain this" Chichi said.

"Explain what?" Raditz asked as he looked through the windscreen, noticing civilisation "Umm, aren't they suppose to be dead?"

"Well done genius." Chichi said sarcastically. "Lets land and get to the bottom of this"

Mentally exhausted Chichi managed to land the ship in the edge of a thick forest, hiding it well, before she and Raditz released their seat belts. She was not happy; she could feel the vein on her forehead almost pulsing with her irritation. This was the first time she had to collect a purger who didn't finish off his job and she certainly didn't want to finish it off either. She loved fighting so much that she craved for a challenge but killing was a different matter. Unlike other saiyans she made it very quick and clean so the being would not feel any pain. It was another one of those things Frieza had burned her with, torture and slow kills was not something she was keen on. If she could she'd avoid it at all costs, though she didn't mind it if she hated someone. Flicking her eyes on Raditz it looked like he was ready to commit mass genocide.

"Raditz, if you so much as touch one creature with or without you ki power I will rip you apart." Chichi snarled.

"But your majesty, these people may have killed my brother" Raditz growled back.

Faster than a speeding bullet she propelled herself, grabbing him by the throat and slammed him high against the ship wall. The impact not only made the ship shake but created a lovely dent to where she slammed him. Radtiz would have automatically hit her in instinct if it wasn't for a slight flash of green in her eyes. It kept him still, reminding him of her strength and in wonder if he had even seen the teal glint there at all. The pain in his head reminded him that probably because of that he may have been seeing things.

"I do not give a fuck about _your _brother. Why should I? If he's dead, he's dead. If he's alive he must have a damn good reason why these people are alive. We do not want to alert these people of our presence!" Chichi snarled as Raditz gasped for air. "Do what I fucking say or plead for the gods for help because they will be the only ones that would stop me from sending you to hell. GOT IT?!?!?!"

"Ye…ssss" Raditz wheezed out.

With that she let him drop to the floor, slumping over and coughing from her chokehold. Her irritated growls made him stand, he thought she would have kicked him otherwise. He was a half a foot taller than her but the look she gave him made him think he was tiniest thing on the planet.

"Good, do not disappoint me" Chichi said.

She turns back to the piloting controls and swore at flashing on one the screens.

"Great, we don't have enough power to get us to the next planet" Chichi said and looked back Raditz "Where did you place the fuel tanks on the ship?"

"Umm…" Raditz said, looking at her a little nervous.

"What?" Chichi said, frowning.

"You knocked me out before I could have put them on" Raditz said.

Her right eye twitched as she stared at him for a moment. Crossing her arms she began to think carefully at what they should do. They may have to explore the planet before trying to find Kakarot or whichever way that comes up first.

"You better hope there is galric fuel here Raditz or your next best option is praying" Chichi said.

Turning off the ships power and exiting the piloting area Chichi pushed the hatch door open and dropped onto ground. She smelled the air, not as pollutant as where they lived but that was enough to know there were transporting machines there. Question was did they run on the same fuel. Flipping her scooter down, she began checking for masses of ki.

"Perfect" Chichi smiled at a nearby city.

Cocking her ear at a particular sound she looked up and saw a vehicle flying in the air carrying passengers over her. An idea popped into her head and she blasted towards it before landing on the bonnet. The occupants screamed in surprise, clutching each other in fright when she bared her sharp teeth at them before jumping off just as they crashed into the ground below. Gliding down gently, Chichi checked the unconscious passengers before ripping the bonnet lid off and smelt the engine.

"Hmm, there is traces of Galric but not one hundred percent of it" Chichi muttered, tail uncoiled and swaying gently in excitement, looking over to the flying Raditz as he came towards her. "Your in luck Raditz, there is Galric fuel here just not the pure kind. No matter we'll find some after we find your brother"

"I thought you didn't want alert our presence" Raditz said, landing besides her.

"Strip them to there underwear, their clothes will be useful" Chichi said, taking off her gloves revealing a mechanical arm bracelet on her let.

Scratching one of them with her sharp forefinger nail, she pressed a button on the bracelet while Raditz was doing as he was told. Wiping the blood into the bracelet opening, it closed and hummed into life. On her scooter, data was being pulled up about the blood.

"Interesting" Chichi said.

"What is Princess Chicory?" Raditz asked.

"Was you brother send here on the day our kind was being destroyed by Frieza?" Chichi asked.

"Yes" Raditz said.

"You wanted to know why Frieza wanted this planet purged, yes?" Chichi said.

"Err…yeah" Raditz said slowly, remembering his earlier question.

"The humans, Frieza wanted them all dead, they will be quite useful to us" Chichi cryptically said.

"Your majesty?" Raditz asked, puzzled.

"Raditz finish stripping them and do try not to touch the female. I find it quite repulsive at such an act" Chichi said as her freakishly long tail coiled around her, hanging in an 'X' way on her abdomen.

"Spoil sport" Raditz muttered.

* * *

Goku looked down at the masses of food on the table. His mouth was drooling at the sight of it but his will power kept him on the spot. He was at Bulma's home, when there was food made there it was either done by Bulma or by Mrs Briefs. So there was a fifty/fifty chance that he would get stomach poisoning, something only Bulma could cause him. He looked at Yamcha and mouthed 'Is it safe?'

Yamcha chuckled at him "Yeah Goku, it is"

"Woohoo!" Goku cheered before diving into it.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Bulma asked her former boyfriend.

"Oh, he just wanted to know if his favourite is there" Yamcha lied quickly, offending Bulma meant he was going to listen her mother prattling on about something that would make any guy squirm, even Goku.

"Pfft! All food is his favourite" Bulma said.

"Yes Bulma, but there are some he likes more than others" Yamcha stated before changing the subject "So what have you been inventing lately beautiful genius?"

Bulma loved it when anyone called her that and would it always deter her earlier mood. She may have a huge ego when it came to her looks and brains but she was a nice girl that always likes to help when she can. Although, her outspoken self can get her into a lot of trouble!

"A gravity room at the moment. It's very complex but Daddy and I think we can get it working by the end of this week." Bulma said happily.

"Why a gravity room?" Yamcha asked.

"Instead of using weights you fighters can use the higher gravity to train in" Bulma said.

"Higher graity?" Goku asked confusedly, just catching the conversation when the word 'fighters' came out.

"An invention for you guys to train in and become stronger" Bulma said, slightly annoyed at having to repeat herself again.

Bulma had to stop from doing a double take, it was still a surprise at how much Goku ate and the speed too. He had finished ten plates in under 2 minutes. If she or anyone else tried it they would have one major tummy ache and would be throwing up by now.

"Cool!" Goku cheered happily. "When will it be done? How soon can you build it? Can I use it first?"

"This week and yeah Goku you can use it first, just don't break it okay? It's still a prototype" Bulma said, with a smile at his excitement.

Goku just grinned at her happily before his smile dropped slowly to a frown. He looked outside into the distance. Yamcha frowned as well feeling something wasn't right.

"What is it?" Bulma asked, worried.

"Someone powerful is coming to earth" Goku said then after a moment of silence "They are here."

"They?" Bulma stunned.

"Two" Yamcha said, finally distinguishing the ki power. "One more powerful than the other."

"Lets go and meet them, see if they are just passing through." Goku said.

"I doubt it." Yamcha said.

* * *

"Why is everyone starring at me?" Raditz growled.

They were walking through the high street crowd of Capsule City in the clothes they had stolen. Radtiz was wearing brown trousers and a white shirt while Chichi was wearing red baggy trousers and a white blouse. Both kept there white boots on. If it wasn't for the fact of Raditz's height and Chichi walked like she owned the entire city they would have blended in very well.

"It's either due to your lovely hair or the fact your tail is hanging out all fluffy like" Chichi sarcastically.

Raditz quickly tucked his tail into the trousers, feeling it was very cramped in there.

"I don't suppose there is a nice place to eat that won't cause a scene" Chichi said, feeling very hungry.

"An all you can eat buffet is over there" Raditz said.

"Lets go eat" Chichi said.

"What about my brother?" Raditz asked.

"I am not going to find your brother without a full stomach, got it?" Chichi growled.

"Hey there's an all you can eat buffet!" a cheery voice shouted behind them.

Both Chichi and Raditz looked at each other before stopping to look over there shoulders. There excellent hearing had caught the voice quite a distance away and since there wasn't a buffet down there that person must have had good eyesight.

"Not now Goku" a stern voice said.

"I know, but I'm hungry" the cheery voice whined.

"Again? Look, we'll eat there once we find those people" the stern voice said. "We don't know what kind of power they have."

"They're up ahead"

Both saiyans frown at each other and looked back again. There sharp eyesight trying to pin point the voices.

"Why are they in the city anyway? Don't they usually like to hang around the open fields?"

"Maybe they want to tour."

"Or maybe to cause as much destruction as possible."

"Not all of them have to be bad Yamcha."

"Goku, you are too naïve for your own good."

Quickly Chichi pulled out her scooter along with Raditz and scanned the area for strong ki. Though they were being stared at they really couldn't care less as there scooters read everyone till they hit two high Ki's, one only just as high as theirs. The owners appeared before them.

"Guess we found them" Goku & Chichi said.

* * *

**You all know the fact that Saiyans have this 'I'm named after a vegetable' thing so 'chicory' is a type of vegetable and NOT a name I made up. Go check, I kid you not!**

**Which leads me to one thing I hate about DB/Z/GT, with all the sexual innuendos, blood, gore, excessive violence, swearing and male nudity (that us girls like), why on earth do they not show the couples kissing (as in lip locking!) each other? It dosen't make any sense!**

**Synea-Aja : Thanks and there's the update! Hehe!**

**Arcadia81: Damn girl! That was one LONG rant and I am their with ya I can't believe how little character development there was for Chichi and Goku and if there had been it was very subtle! I get that marriage and children does change characters but it was annoying at **_**how**_** they changed them. Chichi had gone from sweet young fighter to one nagging house wife. Yes there are problems with Goku and, hey, I'd go nuts but it gets annoying if that how she is always seen! And when GT hit, to me, it absolutely KILLED her. That's why I prefer the manga and the 'dubbed' Japanese version she has more wit and fun and has more patience with Goku. And there is always fanfiction to makeup the mistakes for the writers of the DB/Z/GT.**

**Anyway, while I thinking about the characters I thought that Chichi and Vegeta were quite similar. They both have quick tempers and react violently if not cooled quickly. They both try to take control of the situation. They both excellent in fighting and very tough and not to be messed with. You don't ever see their mothers, only their fathers. They are not afraid of anyone or afraid to hurt Goku physically and do occasionally. They are protective and optimistic and if it wasn't for the fact that Chichi was Goku's wife and had thrown Vegeta into a tree after he did something, though I can't remember what exactly, they'd probably have a brother and sister relationship if Vegeta wasn't so rude. So whoola! Hoped you like!**

**.Funny.Bonez. : I love that brother and sister pair too! I think that should have had a relationship like that instead of just hating each other. So thank you for your review!**

**Jadedrache: I just LOVE Chichi kickassness! There is something about a strong loyal woman that makes you stand up straighter. Oh and thanks, I'll do my best.**

**Fab: not quite sure what you mean by that but if you are referring to the title then nope that's not what the story is all about. Parallel is another word for 'similar' and I thought 'parallel' would be a more of fitting, mysterious title. Oh well. Hope you liked it.**

**Calise: I'll try my best, just excuse some spellings since I'm from England and you may not be from there and well, dyslexia don't help when it comes to checking either.**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?" Vegeta roared.

He was just in the middle of training when he felt the floor rumble intensely. The sound pierced his ear painfully as the eruption occurred in the facility. Medics and technicians ran to the area immediately as the final blast happened. This had never happened in that facility at all. Fires had erupted around the place as the people began to panic.

Curious and very angry Vegeta stormed to where the explosions had strike, pushing people away from him. He matched all the way to the launch pads. Some of the ships were on fire but were being put out by the staff effectively. Grabbing a running man he pulled the poor little red alien to his face.

"What happened?" Vegeta barked.

"Old galric fuel had exploded on a cargo platform" the red guy immediately said in fear. "The extinguishers are just finishing off the flames that had manage to transpire here"

Everyone knew Vegeta's reputation of killing people without an instant reply was legendary amongst the lower ki wielders. The little red guy really didn't want to die from his hand especially.

"Who the hell does the safety around here?" Vegeta snarled.

"Prince Vegeta it is no one's fault. All the galric fuel are always stored away and checked regularly so it doesn't go off. It wasn't an accident, someone purposely switched the fresh with the older ones." he shrieked.

Vegeta's stomach plummeted, he had the feeling that this conversation was going to start to get unpleasant.

"Which cargo platform?" Vegeta growled softly.

"XSP cargo ship area" he said.

Vegeta's eyes widened, dropping the man in shock. The little red guy ran for it but Vegeta just seemed to stare into space. Breathing became hard and slow, he started to shake. Ever so slowly he looked towards the cargo area. It was in flames, blazing like mad because the fuel had gone off and became unstable. If the fuel had been changed before… For the first time after his father's death tears began to creep into his eyes.

"Chichi" Vegeta said.

* * *

Goku watched them curiously for a moment. It was like they were expecting him and Yamcha to turn up. The male was as tall as him with long, black spiky hair that reached to his knees, bigger in built with a stronger looking build than him. He looked intimidating with his sharp strong features but the clothes he was wearing made him look softer. The female was different.

She looked smooth but cool to touch. She had subtle spikes in her fringe and bangs while the rest of her hair was in a long tight plait. She was relaxed but was ready to fight at the same time, something that told him she didn't trust easily.

The male looked a little happy to see him while the female was slowly eyeing him up.

"Kakarot" the male said with a smile.

"Who?" Goku said.

"You. Don't you remember your own name?" the male said.

"My name is Goku" Goku frowned.

"He was a baby when he landed, he may have forgotten it. It does sometimes happen" the female explained. "But he has saiyan in him none the less."

"A what?" Goku said.

The female raised an eyebrow, her eyes penetrating his confused ones. Her midnight eyes seemed pierce his very soul as if she was detecting for some trickery. They didn't soften but grew colder before she walked right up to him calmly. Goku tensed slightly, he didn't like being this close to anyone but he stayed still, wondering what she was about to do. She leaned in, pressing her nose against the crook of his neck, closing her eyes and breathed in deeply. Her eye's snapped open in surprise and looked into Goku's confused ones.

"He's pure" the female said.

"W-what?" the male said, astonished.

The female backed away from him, starring at him the like he just grew another head. She frowned at the male, like it was his fault or something. Her anger seemed to increase by the second.

"First I had to be paired up with you, then we had to come here with now an empty tank, then I had to change into these earthling clothing, now we found your brother who has a little amnesia problem and for the love of Mushro STOP WAVING THAT FUCKING TAIL OF YOURS!" she said.

Goku and Yamcha backed away from her. Little sparks were coming off her as she directed her anger at her 'companion'. It took a second for Goku just to realise what she said and looked at the male. There on his backside was long thick tail, all puffed up in fear.

"You have a tail?" Goku blurted out.

This stopped the female from wringing the male's throat and they both looked at him like he was an idiot.

"What the FUCK happened to YOU?" she said.

"Look, just why are you here?" Yamcha asked, finally not being able to take it anymore.

"I am Chicory, Princess of the Saiyans. My _associate_ is Raditz of third class." Chichi said "We are here to collect the remaining saiyans within this galaxy. Kakarot being one of them."

"Goku" Goku said.

"Kakarot" Raditz growled unhappily.

"Whatever. Your friend happens to be a saiyan and this is his brother" Chichi said, pointing to Raditz. "But I can't see the resemblance".

"What's a saiyan?" Yamcha asked.

"A species that is similar to your kind, you humans. We just have added features" Chichi said.

"Like what?" Yamcha asked, curiosity taking over.

Chichi sighed before undoing her belt, loosening her trousers. "Well for starters we all have…" slowly a black to brown furry appendage uncoiled from around her hips before swaying to her side like a snake "…tails."

"Hey I had a tail" Goku said, watching her animated with interest.

Radtiz had a massive sweatdrop forming on his head, couldn't believe what an idiot his brother was, while Chichi looked at him with a frown. Her tail recoiled around her quickly in the 'x' fashion over her abdomen as she did up her trousers again.

"You _had_ a tail?" Chichi said.

"Yeah but I had it cut off though" Goku said.

"Who did this dishonourable act?" Chichi growled.

"Well Yajirobe but it grew back and then Kami cut it off again" Goku said.

"You had your tail removed…twice?" Raditz said eyes wide.

"Uh-huh" Goku said slowly.

"_Now _I see the resemblance" Chichi said and sighed before rubbing her forehead "Look, now that we found you _Goku _I want to get off this planet as soon as possible but we have no fuel. Do you know someone that can help us?"

* * *

In the Capsule Corp tower Bulma stood there, sweat dropping, slightly nervous of the new 'guests'. Not because they might kill her but because that they might destroy her home and her Dad would certainly have a fit.

Her mum, however, would probably just welcome them to the new home in her airhead ways.

"How can you bring these people here?" Bulma squeaked in fear.

"Goku did, I just followed and kept on saying it was a bad idea until Chicory threatened to rip my manhood off and make me eat it." Yamcha said. "They must desperately want to get off this planet otherwise I don't think they'd be hanging around here."

"They haven't killed anyone, I don't think they will either" Goku said. "I trust them."

While they were talking Raditz and Chichi were being held hostage by Mrs Briefs, who was probably seconds away from being thrown out of the window. Neither Chichi nor Raditz ever had patience's for such a woman.

"Oh my, aren't you handsome" Mrs Brief said to Raditz, pinching his bicep.

Raditz nearly fell backwards while Chichi just blinked blankly at her.

"Subtle isn't your strong point is it" Chichi stated.

"Subtlety just wastes time" Mrs Briefs said before pulling out a plate of food "Hungry?"

Chichi blinked again, staring at the smiling woman. This was strange to her. In all her life she never had met anyone known to be this nice to her without having an ulterior motive. Not even Vegeta! She frowned suspiciously at her; the food didn't smell like it had been poisoned. So what was she up to?

"What do you want?" Chichi grumped.

"To feed you! Try the cookies, my daughter made those" Mrs Brief said, gesturing to it.

Sensing no deceit Chichi reached out and picked the cookie off the plate along with Raditz. Just as they were about to take a bite Goku's conscience reacted swiftly.

"DON'T!" Goku shout.

The force of his voice made them drop the cookies, unfortunately for Raditz it landed on his tongue. Immediately the poor saiyan turned green, spitting it out.

"YUCK!" Raditz cried, trying to wipe the taste off with his hands.

"Oh dear, I guess she's still trying" Mrs Briefs said sadly before walking off to prepare two Goku size meals for her guests.

The corner of Chichi's lip twitched slightly, trying not to laugh at poor Raditz but a look of amusement just filled her eyes. Without her knowledge Goku caught the twinkle in her eyes and smiled, she seemed serious but he had an inkling that there was mischief in her.

"I'll just stick to my cooking" Chichi said, the serious edge came back.

"Hey, just because your friend didn't like it doesn't mean you won't" Bulma snarled defensively.

Chichi looked down her nose at her sharply. The Blue haired woman may look confidant on the outside but the look the saiyan princess was definitely made her uneasy. Chichi could smell it but didn't act on it, her brother would have though, she knew that much. Keeping both eyes on Bulma she gestured to the other saiyans.

"If both of their reactions were the same on one piece of food then I highly doubt you are a masterful chef and I will not eat such disgraceful food." Chichi said.

"Disgraceful?! I'll show you disgraceful!" Bulma shouted.

"Careful, there's a true male saiyan next to me" Chichi smirked "and like all male saiyans he likes them fiery".

Bulma paused in her stride to Chichi and looked at Raditz. He was watching her intently with a sexy grin. Bulma gulped before retreating back sheepishly much to Raditz disappointment.

"Just for future reference, can you tell me the exact nature of the males of your kind?" Bulma asked Chichi.

"As long as you provide us with enough galric fuel, sure why not" Chichi shrugged.

"I don't know what garlic fuel is" Bulma said.

"You do have it on the planet. How much of a scientist are you?" Chichi asked.

"I'm the smartest woman on the planet" Bulma said smugly.

"We'll see to that, do you have any analysing machine here?" Chichi asked.

"Yep, follow me" Bulma said.

They both walked off in a direction while the men just stared after them. First they were being bitchy towards each other then they made a truce. Women were very weird. Raditz cracked his neck and looked at his brother.

"So, where's the fridge?" Raditz grinned.

* * *

Vegeta watched passively as Frieza was inspecting the damage around the docks. Inside he was having a hard time in controlling himself.

"So Prince Vegeta, what exactly happened here" Frieza said casually at the scorch marks around the docking area.

Vegeta looked at Freiza. His fingers itched to be wrapped around the ice-jin neck and snap it. He hated the bastard so much that it could drown the population in it.

"Galric fuel canisters had exploded within the facility. The fuel had not been checked properly or had been replaced with fresh fuel." Vegeta said.

"I see" Freiza said.

The Ice-jin walked around nonchalantly, his lizard tail swayed side to side.

"Well, we can't have that happening again. No no no" Frieza said, tsking at the site. "Where did it occur?"

"Cargo Bay XSP" Vegeta said.

Frieza paused in his step before looking over his shoulder in a smooth motion. He had a small wicked smile on his lips. Anyone would have mistaken him to have devil eyes.

"Didn't I send your sister to recover purgers?" Frieza said, in a mocking innocence.

Vegeta stopped himself from launching at Frieza. He did this. He wanted his little sister dead. He wanted him to suffer like that time he suffered when his parents died. Frieza was like a soulless evil child making puppets out people.

"Oh dear, I guess we won't be hearing from her then" Frieza chuckled darkly. "First your mother, then your father and _now_ your sister, you have no one now. What a shame and I was hoping she'd become one of my lovely harem girls."

Vegeta began to shake in anger from Frieza's audacity, shoving right in his face like that. It felt like the ice-jin had just stabbed him and was twisting the knife like it was a piece of delicate art. His whole being wanted to rip him apart slowly, piece by piece, but stayed where he was. Frieza was still stronger than him and if he wanted to become the legendary supersayian and avenge his family patience would have to be his ally.

* * *

Goku watched Raditz eat what Mrs Briefs fed them while he was just picking at his food. This was odd for anyone that knew Goku well.

"What is it?" Raditz said, feeling his little brother's eyes on him

"I don't understand it, if I am a saiyan why was I sent here?" Goku said.

"You were sent to purge the planet of all life" Raditz stated calmly.

"Purge? I was sent to kill everyone here?" Goku said. "I wouldn't do that"

Raditz peered at the younger saiyan, thinking carefully at what to say next.

"What do you like the most?" Raditz said.

"Fighting" Goku said automatically.

"That is one of our natural instincts, we would seek out someone that we can fight and defeat" Raditz said. "Since you were a baby you have remained instinctual the whole time here till you grew older and started fighting. You would have sought out and fight and kill everyone here."

"But I was raised by my Grandpa" Goku said "I wouldn't have done those things."

"You still would have unless…you had your brain scrambled" Raditz said, thinking it through.

"When I was little I fell down a chasm and hit my head pretty hard. I was out for three days. Thank Kami for that" Goku sighed, he didn't like to think he'd be the end of all life on earth.

"Great and I was hoping it was an act" Raditz deadpanned.

"So if I was sent to kill everyone what was the reason behind that" Goku said.

Raditz knew he really had to pick his words carefully on this one. If he let the slip about the fact saiyans were sent to purge planets just so they could be sold off Kakarot may not come with him and he was the only family he had left. Remembering how cryptic Princess Chicory was he then formed an explanation easily.

"There's this tyrant called Frieza. He wiped out nearly every saiyan in the universe and enslaved the rest of us on the day you were sent here. Princess Chicory believes that the humans here had some kind of use for us saiyans. Though I don't know why she never really says much unless she's pissed off" Raditz said.

"That's really bad" Goku said "Guess I'm going to have to make her angry then"

Raditz eyes widened comically.

"You really don't want that. I've seen that woman angry and she chokes the life out of people." Raditz said.

"Aw she can't be that bad" Goku said.

Raditz unconsciously rubbed his neck, the area of where she choked him. Was he really this dumb? But then he heard the Princess calling him 'pure' and he had banged his head. He probably was naïve.

"Trust me, you don't want to see her angry. Besides she wouldn't be too keen on seeing you either" Raditz said.

"Why?" Goku asked.

"Princess Chicory has this thing against us men. I don't know what it is but every time a male comes within a metre radius of her she gets irritated. Probably being the last female could be due to it." Raditz said.

"She's the last female saiyan?" Goku said in surprise.

"Yeah, there were more of them at one point. Ten all together, then she became the last. Rumour has it that Frieza had either killed them or sent them off to suicide missions that they never returned from." Raditz said.

"Why would he do that?" Goku asked angrily.

"When you're under enslavement by a powerful foe you do as they ask or you'd suffer. Some of us believe Chicory refused to do something and Frieza had them executed. Being the last female, and single too, causes rivalry amongst the males and Frieza is probably having a kick out of it" Raditz growled. "I would love to be her mate but she just hates anyone that has a penis. The only one that doesn't feel her wrath is her brother, Prince Vegeta."

"I think she just needs a friend" Goku said

Raditz let out a bark full of laughter from that.

"Good luck. That woman is one stuck up bitch" Raditz said.

"I don't know; it could be a cover-up" Goku said.

"On a 24 hour basis? I very much doubt it" Raditz said.

Quite suddenly there was an explosion. Both saiyans stood up and looked outside. Far in the distance there was a smoke trail leading towards the ship.

"And I think your about to witness her anger" Raditz said with a pang of fear.

* * *

**Not as long as the previous chappie but I try.**

**Calise: Thank you. I do try to make their personalities as close as possible.**

**Synea-Aja: Thanks! I'm just so annoyed that that itty bitty thing doesn't happen while the rest does. Just so annoying!**

**Lydchan: thank you and I hope you liked the chappie.**

**Jadsrache: thanks! Not much of a confrontation there but there will be in the following chapters.**

**Darkangel000: thanks! I will put a confrontation up in the following chapter but I hope you like the chappie.**

**Please review and I'll update as soon as possible. Reviews makes this writer happy and a happy writer makes more chapters. See the logic?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bulma gazed at the compounds and synthesis in galric fuel. Pulling up data from her computer she sighed before looking at Chichi. The saiyan still had that emotionless void on her face as she patiently watched her.

"This stuff will take time to collect with the distillation and filtering" Bulma said "I don't think I have the equipment to."

Bulma watched for any signs of emotion of her face. There wasn't but her tail seemed to have flicked in annoyance behind her before her face turned into a frown. She guessed it wasn't the Saiyan Princesses day at all.

"Invent one" Chichi growled.

"Hey, you came for my help. The least you can do is try being nice" Bulma barked.

"I just want to get off this planet and get home." Chichi said.

"Why did you come here in the first place?" Bulma asked.

"Your friend Kakarot"

"Who?"

Chichi had to think for second. These friends of Kakarot all knew who he was, why was she asking that? Oh yeah, he changed his name.

"Goku, he is a saiyan like I am."

"He's pretty much human."

Chichi rolled her eyes in frustration before looking back at Bulma. What was it about humans and covering there eyes about the truth?

"How long did you know him for?"

"Since he was 12 years old"

Chichi wasn't quite sure how time was measured but in most societies she came across they measured their age from their planet cycles. In her head she quickly calculated the rotation of the earth, the distance it made around the sun each day and how long it would take for it to go around the sun in one cycle. Raising her eyebrow at her answer, Goku was still quite young when they met and still would be able to re-grow his tail.

"Did he have a tail?"

"Er…yeah"

"Humans don't have tails. Saiyans do. Goku is a saiyan, not a human. If your such a brilliant scientist why couldn't you connect the dots that humans don't have tails?" Chichi sneered in arrogance.

"I thought it was some kind of mutation" Bulma snapped back, crossing her arms.

Chichi snapped her head back and laughed before she smirked with her canine teeth resting on her bottom lip. Bulma reckoned that because Chichi didn't live on earth like Goku had and so she wouldn't have known much about the way things worked there. But she was smart, that was for sure.

"I guess you humans have never seen something alien that you'd explain off as something else" Chichi said.

"Well it's not every day you'd see an alien." Bulma said.

"Well, now you won't have to worry your pretty little head of yours" Chichi smirked.

"Bitch" Bulma snarled.

"Takes one to know one" Chichi said back.

Even though they seem to dislike each other they didn't. Bulma had never met someone that can match her through simple words to gain instant respect and Chichi had never met anyone that can match her wits. With that they both smirked at each other at the realisation but didn't comment on it.

"So what do you want with Goku?" Bulma asked.

"We came to collect him from here" Chichi said.

Bulma frowned at that, she felt a little suspicious from the Princess bluntness.

"Why did you send him here in the first place?" Bulma asked.

"I didn't. Saiyans are under enslavement from a tyrant called Frieza. One fucking demented evil son of a bitch that nearly wiped us out. He was one that sent Goku here" Chichi explained "I'm still working on a theory why but it is definitely has something to do with you humans."

"What's the theory?" Bulma asked, extremely curious.

BOOM!

Both women heads turned towards a smoke trail in the distance. Chichi's eyes widened in realisation to where it came from. How could this happen of all the times she had been flying it?

"Oh fuck no!" Chichi screeched.

"What?" Bulma asked.

Chichi looked at Bulma, she was a mechanical scientist; maybe she could be useful if she brought her along. Without a word she then grabbed the woman around her waist before opening a window and jumped out head first. Bulma screamed as they freefall several metres before Chichi blasted her aura out and shot up into the air in an arch. Bulma clung to the mad woman.

This saiyan was flying so fast that her eyes began to water. Whether she was in either Yamcha's, Krillin's or Goku's arms as they fly they were not like a bullet like this woman. City turned into country in a matter of seconds before they stopped abruptly. When she landed and let go of Bulma, the scientist's legs buckled beneath her. Chichi peered down at her and raised an eyebrow. Bulma looked back her weakly.

"As I wait for my stomach to catch up with me can you answer to why the FUCK DID YOU FLY THAT FAST?" Bulma said.

"Hmm, the g-force doesn't appear to cause much damage. You'll be fine" Chichi said before she jogged quickly off.

Bulma stared after the woman before scrambling to her feet after the female saiyan. For a woman that didn't look like she last one round with a puppy she was sure was fast! But then again looks were deceiving. Bulma managed to catch up to see Chichi putting out the fire with her ki and was very angry.

"Mushroo fucking damnit!" Chichi shouted.

Bulma watched with shaky legs as the Princess cursed profanities after profanities that was sure Princess were not allowed to say. Chichi was not happy about the fire but as Bulma looked closer she was actually trying to put the fire out from the ship. The ship they had landed in. It wasn't big but it was causing the fire. Realising her ki could destroy the ship Chichi thought of the only thing that came to her mind. She raised her ki and her hands above her head into the air.

"RUNNERS RUSH!" Chichi shouted.

The air was suddenly charged up and Chichi blasted off, running around the fire. As she ran her speed increased with every lap till it looked like there were twenty Chichi running around it. Running so fast mad a huge tornado of dust over the fire, choking the flames. Slowly but effectively the fire died done till there was nothing left but the heat. When Chichi slowed to a stop, she cringed in pain. She never liked that move, but it was one only used to escape or surprise an enemy. Looking over at the ship sighed angrily, it was completely destroyed. Maybe using her ki was a better move.

"You have GOT to teach me that!" Goku said very impressed.

Chichi looked over to see Goku and Raditz just landing there. She ignored him but set her eyes on Raditz who in turn swallowed hard. He was leaning away from her and with good reason too.

"I turned off all systems, why did the ship explode?" Chichi said quietly.

"I don't know Princess Chicory" Raditz said meekly.

"YOU GAVE US FUCKED UP FUEL THAT'S WHY!" Chichi boomed.

Bulma were surprised at how her voice level could dramatically change. It was scary with very good reason for it to be. Goku knew he should be very cautious now but for some odd reason he got a weird funny excited feeling from starring at her angry face.

"I-I didn't know" Raditz said.

"What's wrong with Galric fuel" Bulma asked, reminding Chichi she was still there.

"If it's not change after three and half months it becomes unstable" Chichi snarled eyes glued on her prey "Once it's unstable it's hard to tell when it will explode. It's dangerous but it's effective to get us anywhere quickly." She strode towards Raditz "We could have died you blundering idiot!"

"I didn't know your majesty, the fly-by-date said it would be fine" Raditz said.

She stood in font of him, her left eye twitching like mad. Chichi usually would have beaten the snot out of Raditz and killed him but stop in the process. Being a professional pilot she knew the safety procedure at the docks very well since she learnt a few things from the mechanics there. She knew that Raditz could read well and may have given bad fuel from a deceiving foe but she had unwittingly left the rest at the cargo bay. She was still mad though.

"I very much doubt our long range scanners will help since they are down. Our help signal is lost from the flames and if there is anything left it would probably be our armour" Chichi said getting angrier at each word she spoke. "We have no way to return home thanks to you! We are stuck on this planet! If my brother thinks I'm dead I'm going to…"

She swung at him –she couldn't help it– but to her surprise a strong hand had covered her fist effectively stopping it from colliding into his nose. Goku had blocked her attack.

"No you won't" Goku said.

Chichi snapped her head to him as he pushed Raditz back behind him. From her glare he immediately regretted it but stood his ground. If Raditz was his brother he would protect him from her or at least he think he would be able to. He could really tell by the mad glint in her eye something really BAD was about to happen.

By saiyan law Princess Chicory was in her right to punish Raditz lower class. By stopping her Goku had inevitably sealed his fate of getting his ass whooped. She growled at him, reversing the grip on who held who and swung him over her head and into the ground. There was an audible 'ooph!' and Goku was seeing stars for a moment, he then looked up to see a white boot about to smack into him. He rolled away in time before flipping backwards on his feet. He jumps back just as she goes to side kick him which turned into a giant step forward and swung her other leg at him almost catching him as he dodges it. She smirks, realising he was challenging to her.

Perplexed at that Goku was then sucker punched so quick it was a complete blur to him. He grunted in pain, something he only felt from fight Piccolo. Grabbing the arm he swung her away only to find that she reversed it, sending him into a tree. She charges towards him with a ki ball and fires, he dodges. When Chichi was close enough she sent a furry of punches, half landed on him, half were block effectively. With a loose hand Goku shot a ki blast at her sending her reeling in the air.

Catching herself and shaking her head to clear it before focussing on a wary Goku. She then began to power up and raised her hands in air.

"RUNNER'S RUSH!" she shouted.

The air crackled and then she blasted down at him. The impact created a large crater as she slammed into him. With her hands wrapped around his throat and her powerful thighs straddling him around his waist, he was in a secure hold. Even though she wasn't choking him her grip told him to back down. Only the problem was he couldn't, he never had an opponent like her and he smirked back. Chichi raised an eyebrow at that, both panting slightly.

"Why are you smiling" Chichi said.

"I got you where I want you" Goku smirked.

Chichi frowned in confusion. Goku's smirk deepened and brushed his fingers across her tail. It twitched as she bit down on her tongue to stop the pleasurable moan coming from throat. She manage to keep a straight head, realising his fingers were on her tail. She had been trained to stop the pain whenever someone would grab it. The problem with having a freakishly long tail meant that when she already in pain or was tired it became sensitive. Like now.

"Keep your hands to yourself" Chichi growled.

"And the same goes to you Chi" Goku said, gesturing to the hands on his neck.

"Princess Chicory" Chichi automatically said.

"Chi suits you better" Goku said, giving her sexy smile without realising it.

"If you think you can sweet talk me you are sadly mistaken" Chichi said.

"I just don't want you to kill Raditz" Goku said.

"He could have killed us" Chichi snarled.

"And it was an accident" Goku said being reasonable. "Just calm down okay? Bulma will help you go home to your brother as soon as she can and I'll try to help. You just have to be patient."

Moments went by as Chichi stared at Goku. She was angry and very much doubt that Bulma could build a ship, but then she was more of a mechanical scientist than she was. Who knew?

"Fine" Chichi said getting up.

Thud!

They both turned to see Raditz's unconscious form on the floor in the distance while Bulma looked over him. He had fainted from holding his breath in fear for too long. Goku looked at his brother then to the Princess Chichi. She had this aura that she could blast half of the planet and the rest when she was angry. Maybe Raditz was in his right in fainting but Goku could sense she had some good in her. Chichi then crossed her arms and looked away with a 'hmph'. She now had to deal with two embarrassments of the saiyan race, a bitchy scientist, the airhead mother and nervous human for Kami knows how long.

* * *

It's shorter but that's how I wanted it to be. Do you guys really think Raditz is being nice? Or is there anyone think that because of Chichi's threat he's on his best behaviour? 

Calise: Thanks!

Lydchan: Trust me, you'll laugh when Veggie boy meets Goku. Got it all planned out in my head.

Darkangel000: I'll do my best but I like to develop chemistry in my work otherwise it's all fizzle and no sizzle as a friend of mine would say.

Synea-Aja: An Chichi is bad but funny. Self destructive fuel not funny at all. You'll just have to wait and see who's the culprit. But I will write more Vegeta in the next chappie if you like. Chow!

Well, I'm going to concentrate on The Amazon and the Soldier for a while before coming back to this…unless any of you can convince me. Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few days had passed since the explosion had occurred but Chichi barely felt relaxed. She had dug in and around the remains of the ship; she didn't quite trust the others, especially Raditz to take care while looking around. As she had guessed, only the armour survived. The rest had been burned to a cinder. Galric fuel was not only unstable after three and half months when it burned stuff it burnt it all the way to the ground. The armour happened to be fire proof. Thank Mushroo that there were only traces of it in the tank otherwise the whole forest would have been up in smoke.

No matter how many times she went after Raditz his brother, Kakarot or Goku or whatever he wanted to call himself, would stop her. Now it was no fun having a punch bag just taken away from her like that. So Bulma offered her a place she could let out her frustration, a gravity room that took less time to build than Bulma had thought. A room that Chichi happened to be using at that very moment.

Throwing out kicks and punches with precision was still no fun when you didn't hear the reason-why-she-was-on-earth-in-the-first-place culprit's bones break. But she didn't mind, she was just stunned and relieved that the mechanical inventor had built this Gravity Room in the first place. It was a place of solace…or until that tailless saiyan came and he came around a lot.

"Hey Chi!"

Chichi misstep her footing and did an almost side split when she heard him. She looked like the embarrassed cat that fell off the side and didn't quite land gracefully. Goku looked at her peculiarly and smiled all the same.

"What is it you buffoon?" Chichi growled.

She straightened herself before stretching her arms.

"Just came by to see how you are. You've been training in here for three straight hours now" Goku said. "This gravity sure is intense!"

"So? I train more intensively than you and the gravity on Frieza's Planet is 100 times than Earth" Chichi said.

"Wow, that mean your really strong" Goku smiled as he scratched his head. "Wanna spar"

"I'm training" Chichi growled.

"Oh c'mon Chi. Just one little spar, please?" Goku whined.

"No, now leave me at peace I have to train" Chichi said.

"Pretty please?" Goku begged.

Chichi looked at him for a moment before generate a Ki ball in her hand and dispelling it at him. He dodges it only to have her foot slamming into his gut, sending him into a nearby skyscraper.

"I SAID NO!" Chichi shouted across the city to which every citizen heard there.

Chichi slammed the door of the gravity room, shaking the entire structure with her anger. Her sharp nails dug into her palms, nearly drawing blood. That saiyan was pissing her off to no extent! If she was any other saiyan she would have tried to kill him. AND THAT FRICKEN NICKNAME!

If it wasn't for the gravity room Chichi would have left to find a place far away from him. Odd thing was he always seemed to know where she was wherever she went. It was frustrating enough as it is now she was stuck in one place since there was only ONE gravity room on the entire planet and happened to be in a city.

She hated the city. It was too busy and her saiyan hearing was constantly sour from the traffic and the non-stop yapping from Mrs Briefs who she was tempted to blast into smithereens. She didn't though, why should she anyway? That woman was just as good as a cook as the Princess was and so nice that she couldn't help but smile but only when no one was looking. She still thought the woman was still odd though.

Chichi sniffed the air, something smelt foul but for some odd reason it didn't really make her stomach turn. That was odd; she always had a sensitive stomach when it came to foul odours. That was probably one of the reasons why she just HATED collecting purgers. Thousands upon thousands of rotten corpses left over could be smelt from every direction whenever she landed. She had always had to take two travelling sick pills to calm her stomach.

Then she cringed realising why she wasn't heaving, it was her. How embarrassing to be smelling of nothing but days of sweat, dirt, smoke! Sighing she opened the door and pulled out her ki scanner. Good, Goku was still seeing stars. She exited the gravity room and jogged to the CC building quickly.

"Mrs Briefs" Chichi said, entering CC from the nearest door.

"Yes Chicory?" Mrs Briefs said as she came into the room with a smile.

Chichi didn't smile back but she didn't frown just looked polite. Everyone here called her Chicory instead of _Princess_ Chicory instead. She could forgive that since she did not rule this planet nor was she born there.

"I require a shower; do you have a washing substance I can use?" Chichi asked looking distastefully at one of her greasy spiky locks "One that I can use for my hair too?"

"Of course, follow me" Mrs Briefs smiled.

* * *

Goku walked into the kitchen of Briefs home rubbing his sore head. As usual he saw his brother eating a large meal but didn't think much of it. Raditz did say food was limited when living with more than one saiyan and so they had rations things a lot over there.

"You have to listen to her otherwise she will hurt you" Raditz said.

"She didn't really" Goku said with a smile.

"Why did she shout at you after there was a crash in that building over there?" Raditz said, pointing it out.

"I didn't dodge fast enough" Goku said.

"Next time you won't be so lucky" Raditz said.

"Hey buddy, don't you think it's high time that you get yourself a haircut?" a voice said.

Goku smiled, recognising the voice. He turned to see his childhood bold monk friend, Krillin.

"Krillin!" Goku yelled happily and gave his friend a hug.

"Hey Goku! Good to see ya too!" Krillin laughed "Can you put me down now?"

"Sorry" Goku said as he set him back on the floor.

"What's been going on?" Krillin asked "Master Roshi and I have been worried when we felt two strong ki's around."

"Nothing to worry about Krillin, it just my brother Raditz and Chi" Goku said.

Krillin looked over to Raditz who was leisurely chewing his meal, staring right at him. Krillin became slightly nervous at the blank, unblinking stare; it was like Raditz was seeing right through him like King Yemma could with his book.

"That's your brother? Don't see the resemblance" Krillin chuckled uneasily, scratching his head.

"Kakarot takes after our father while I take after our mother" Raditz explained slowly to Krillin like he was an idiotic foreigner.

Krillin guessed that 'Kakarot' was Goku's birth name before Grandpa Gohan found him.

"I guess that's why your hair so long" Krillin tried to joke.

Raditz eyes narrowed slightly before he went back to eating. There was something about Raditz that was now making Krillin very aware of his eyes. There were black like Goku's but Goku eyes were like the coal in the fire, full of warmth, cheeriness and always burning bright. Raditz eyes were different; it was of a true predator's cold, cunning and calculating. Krillin wasn't sure how they could even be related.

"So uh how do you know he's your brother and not someone that happens to look like your dad?" Krillin asked.

"Apparently I landed here on a spaceship to destroy all life forms so this evil guy Frieza won't have so much trouble with my kind" Goku said "Raditz was there when I was sent off to Earth."

"Back up! Where did spaceship and genocide come from? I thought Bulma just did a test." Krillin said.

"Since he's not from this planet and was ordered to kill all life forms here" Raditz said dryly, his tail lashed around annoyed. "That order was scrambled in his brain when he hit his head in that chasm."

Goku smile sheepishly at Krillin but Krillin kept his eyes on Raditz.

"And what stops you from completing the job?" Krillin dared to ask.

Raditz smiled cruelly at the short bold man. The wickedness in his eyes danced playfully.

"The reason to why he was sent here in the first place" Raditz said.

* * *

In lone corridors a soft light was spilling gently out before being closed and locked quietly. The occupant of that room lay down on his side on a bed that did not belong to him. He curled up before squeezing his eyes, willing the tears to go away. Vegeta refused to cry, to mourn his little sister.

It had gone around that Princess Chicory was most likely to be dead from the unstable galric fuel. There were mix feelings about it. Some saiyans had disliked her while others had an infatuation of her but both parties held respect for her and now were mourning for loss for the continuation of their species. The Saiyans were now going to die out. But for Vegeta it was entirely a different matter. He was truly alone now.

Most of the saiyans noticed he was quieter, less intimidating than usual. He never made eye contact or even tried to glare at someone. He was enclosed, cut off to everyone. Nappa had tried to cheer him up but had given up; it was like talking to a brick wall. It was only until a sora-jin had mocked the lost saiyan race did Vegeta break. Other saiyans who had heard the mock got angry, made threats or stood up to intimidate the sora-jin and his buddies. The sora-jin didn't realise the prince was in the room. They had been laughing about how a 'barbeque' saiyan would taste like when the saiyan prince tapped the ring leader on the shoulder. He turned and then Vegeta's fist hit him in the face before it spurted out the other side of his face. Not even a twitch happened as blood splattered on him. The rest of the sora-jin didn't have time to react when grabbed them and twisted their neck into a horrible crunch. Killing them coldly and calmly with such a speed no one had ever seen from the prince. He had looked towards the other species. They were speechless.

"Anyone else?" Vegeta calmly said his voice was full of dark malice.

And from that very moment they all knew that the Princess had been a huge factor of keeping him calm and in control of himself. No one could restrain him now and the ones that could were off somewhere with Lord Frieza. Then without a word he left the room alone and walked to hers.

He replayed one of his favourite memories of her in his head.

_A six year old Chichi was thrown into the air and slammed into a wall. She slid to floor; her entire sight at the moment was a sea of stars. She shook her head to rid the pain there and scowled at him._

"_OW!" Chichi whined._

"_You are suppose to duck. That is part of the lesson" Vegeta grunted_

"_Why can't you be easy on me?" Chichi complained._

"_Because you are royalty and royalty do not have an easy training like the third class" Vegeta said._

"_But don't they have the same training as we do?" Chichi asked, confused._

"_Yes, but third class are easy to beat hence why __**we**__ don't have it easy" Vegeta said._

"_Huh?" Chichi said, now very confused._

_Vegeta growled, very exasperated at that moment._

"_How can you be my sister? You are most whiniest stupidest little girl I've ever met" Vegeta said._

"_WHAT?" Chichi barked._

_Shooting up on her feet and was nose to nose with him now with angry glint in her eyes. Vegeta blinked, that was a fast recovery from hurt whiny girl to very angry healed one. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at that._

"_You heard me" Vegeta said._

"_Why you-!"_

_He barely had time to dodge her attack as he blocked her fist and tried to hit her. However she caught his fist, kneed him the gut before slamming her foot up into his chin. He back peddled, stunned at the strength and simply stared at her._

"_Oh Brother I'm so sorry!" Chichi said both hands over her cheeks._

_Vegeta worked out the pain from his jaw while keeping one eye on his fretting sister. She was whizzing around him very concerned._

"_Sister, I'm fine. Hardly a scratch." Vegeta gritted through his teeth that still seem to be ringing from the impact._

"_But you looked dazed" Chichi pointed out._

"_You caught me off caught" Vegeta said. "It won't happen again."_

"_You sure? I am only six cycles, if I caught you off guard now what would it be like when I'm your age" Chichi said innocently._

"_I'll be more trained than you till then and you still won't beat me" Vegeta said._

"_That is being cocky" Chichi pointed out._

"_Why, you think that you would beat me?" Vegeta asked with a hint of smugness._

"_You're getting old brother; soon you'll be needing a walking cane-YEEP!" Chichi ran from the incoming ki balls._

Vegeta smirked at the memory when motivated by either fear or anger when she was little she sure was fast to move. She was full of surprises that sister of his.

_Vegeta walked through the shuttle bay checking that the staff were doing there jobs when he spots a familiar pair of feet and a tail underneath a ship. Rolling his eyes he crouched down and looked under the ship to see her with a spanner and screw driver._

"_What are you doing?" Vegeta asked._

_A fifteen year old Chichi looked at him. Her body was covered in oil stains and dirt from the work she was doing._

"_Fixing the valves under here" Chichi grunted._

"_I can see that, how come you are doing it?" Vegeta asked._

"_I was bored" Chichi said honestly._

"_No, how do you know how to do it?" Vegeta asked._

"_I was bored so I asked a mechanic how the ship worked and I asked him a few things that could be useful if I had problems. I read a few things on the ship and I learned the basics. I'm no genius but that doesn't mean I don't have a brain brother" Chichi said._

"_Well…at least your good at something" Vegeta smirked._

_Chichi crossed her arms, rubbing her chin thoughtfully with her thumb. She looked like she was really thinking about that until she smiled mockingly._

"_At least __**one**__ of us is good at something" Chichi smirked._

"_Why you little-!" Vegeta started._

He frowned again remembering the day Frieza had wished for her company for the first time. It was unusual for that evil tyrant wishing for someone at the age of seven to be talked to, especially for her gender too. But when she came back she was different after that.

_Vegeta entered his room to see his sister on his bed, he gave her smile but stopped. She was cuddling her knees against her chest, rocking backwards and forwards, afraid._

"_Chichi?" Vegeta called._

_She looked at him, tears were glistening her eyes. She wasn't scared she was terrified. He approached carefully till he stood in front of her, full of concern and scared for her._

"_Chichi?" Vegeta called again._

_At her name she launched at him, curling her small arms around him. She started to shake uncontrollably as the tears poured down from her eyes._

"_Please don't leave me!" Chichi cried._

"_What?" Vegeta asked, confused._

"_I don't want anyone to hurt me, please don't leave me!" Chichi begged._

"_Chicory what happened? What did Frieza do to you?" Vegeta asked scared._

_He tried to push her away to check for any problems but her grip around him was strong enough not be loosen. He tried again, but his sister wouldn't relent instead he held her._

"_Chicory, answer me" Vegeta said._

"_He…didn't do anything to me…but oh Mushroo…that poor…why would he do…dear Mushroo…she wouldn't stop screaming…he made me watch them…he told me that would happen…to me when I reach…oh Mushroo…she was in so much pain" Chichi cried hysterically. "She wouldn't stop screaming in pain."_

"_Chicory…what was exactly happen to the woman?" Vegeta asked gently._

_He rocked her backwards and forth tenderly in his arms, placing her on his lap as he sat down on the bed. She was so small and breakable at that moment, he didn't quite know what to do._

"_I don't know…I tried to shut it out but Frieza…he wouldn't let me" Chichi cried._

_Vegeta pulled her closer and rest his cheek into her spiky hair as she cried herself out. Once exhausted into sleep he pulled the covers over her and lay down next to her on his back, looking towards the ceiling. Thoroughly angry at Frieza for exposing his sister at such a horrible act._

Vegeta could still feel the anger he had from the memory. Frieza had mentally tortured his sister and the bastard loved it all. The tyrant was probably waiting for a rise out him, waiting to see if he was still loyal. He may have been a teenager at the time but that didn't mean he was idiotic enough to go after him right there. Frieza had made one fatale mistake about killing his sister now.

Vegeta had nothing to lose.

* * *

Chichi stepped out of the shower, squeezing out the last of the water from her hair before she raised her ki and pushed it out to dry herself. The sweat, dirt and smoky smell went down the drain leaving the smell of chamomile and vanilla from the 'shampoo', 'conditioner' and 'soap' she had learnt about. On the base there was one liquid used for hair and body that was sufficient enough to keep you clean. This was different.

Sighing she combed her fingers through her now dry hair and stopped. Odd, her hair was never this smooth or this sleek. Usually it was in these spiky dreadlocks but was soft too. This was too weird. She shrugged, it was different to what she usually would wash with of course it would be different.

She turns around the shower to find her clothes had been replaced by fresh ones. Chichi smiled they were nice clothes, a stylish embroidered purple tunic, red wine coloured knickers and matching bra with dark tan combat trousers, boots and a violet hair-band. That Mrs Briefs was intuitive about her style. Yeah she liked to kick a lot of ass but she still was female and she did love nice clothes. Although frowning, she picked up the bra wondering what on earth it was. Till she remembered an advertisement on that 'TV' about the garment. She never saw it on the outside, so it had to be under the clothes or at that was what she thought it could be. She frowned again.

"How did it go again?" Chichi muttered to herself.

She look at the garment for a moment before looking at her boobs. It went over them, so how did stay there? Her eyes flicked on the clasps and little loops.

"Oh that's how" Chichi smiled.

She never had worn a bra but she was always willing to try new things. Amazingly she placed the bra on correctly with little trouble before placing the matching knickers on. She raised an eyebrow after she placed the rest of her clothes noticing her face seemed to be closer to her boobs than before.

"I hope they don't get in the way" Chichi muttered.

She pockets her ki scanner, grabs the hair-band and heads to the door as she starts the means to put it into a ponytail. She stops in mid-motion and stares at the reflection, stunned beyond recognition.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

She grabbed a lock of her hair. No wonder it was so freakin smooth and sleek, it was completely straight. Yes it still had it's thickness but it was no longer had the puffed out, dreadlock lock spikiness to it anymore that a saiyan usually did when they had long hair.

"Oh fuck that's just…fucking hell what the fuck was in that fucking hair-wash?!?!" Chichi screeched.

Just then Mrs Briefs walked in with a tray full of cookies.

"Well don't you look wonderful" Mrs Briefs said.

This was too much, really too much for the Princess. Chichi slowly looked at the mirror and began to power up. She started pushing more and more ki out in a desperate attempt to bring her spiky hair back. But all it did was make locks of hair swirl around like loose vines. Failing miserably she dropped down to normal ki.

"Please leave me" Chichi sighed unhappily.

"Okay, Bulma probably wants these" Mrs Brief said and left the room with a skip.

"Great I have human hair, what's next? Raining idiots?" Chichi said to no one in particular.

Goku, Raditz and Krillin burst through at that moment from all her screams and stared at her for a moment. Krillin was almost drooling at the sight from her, Raditz was in shock from the straightness in her hair and Goku was having feelings from the whole ordeal. One he felt a little fuzzy from looking at her and two he wanted to hit Krillin over the head for looking at her that way.

"Chi, is everything okay?" Goku said.

"This is Chi? YEOWSA! Talk about hot!" Krillin blurted.

Chichi narrowed her eyes at them. At that point Raditz assessed that she was physically fine and made a run for it.

"My name is Princess Chicory" Chichi said, almost dead calm.

"And like all Princesses, very beautiful" Krillin said charmingly.

"I'm looking for a punch bag; feel like filling that role for me?" Chichi asked with a 'sweet' smile.

"Wow, sure are feisty too!" Krillin said, though a little nervous he managed keep his confidence "But I've already got a sparring partner. Why don't you and Goku go head to head instead?"

Chichi blinked at the short monk.

"No"

Krillin shrugged and looked at Goku "I tried man, oh well, see you guys later"

With that Krillin waved goodbye and trotted off to find Bulma. Goku watched his friend go before looking at Chichi.

"What?" Goku asked.

"Move out of my way" Chichi said.

"Say the magic word" Goku said to her like she was a child.

"Move out of my way NOW!" Chichi barked.

Goku jumped to the side in shock. Chichi walked passed him and into the hall. She was going to head out and explore. Maybe find someone that can fix her hair problem.

"Hey, Chi, where are you going?" Goku asked.

"Out" Chichi said.

"Where?" Goku asked, following her.

"Out" Chichi repeated.

"Can I come" Goku asked.

"No" Chichi said.

"Why are you always on the rag?" Goku asked.

Chichi stopped, swerved round and looked at him with a deadly glare. He put up his hands up defensively, almost bumping into her when she stopped. He realised by the looks of things he may have used the wrong words with her.

"What? What DID you say?" Chichi barked.

"Well, you are always crabby and you always say no, why?" Goku said.

"This is who I am, I am the BITCH and no one can do it better than me and since you below me in status you will be hearing the word no" Chichi said

"First of all you are on MY planet, second you are not a bitch, and third I just wish to know what you are doing during your stay." Goku said folding his arms at her.

"Why?" Chichi growled.

"Because the safety of the planet is my priority" Goku said. "I may have been sent to kill everyone on it but that won't stop me from staying and keep on protecting it"

"What? You are coming back to Frieza's base" Chichi said.

"No, you may let the people of earth live and showed no act of wishing to cause them harm but if I am coming with you and my brother I will do it when I can trust you" Goku said.

"Why does it have to be me? It's your brother you should be worried about" Chichi said.

"My brother's ki power is not as high as yours and you give out orders to him." Goku said. "So where are you going."

Chichi folded her arms and growled uncomfortably. She didn't like being told what to do, especially from this saiyan. But he was strong for a third class and she did need him in the underground saiyan movement against Frieza.

"I was going to get my hair fixed back to it's saiyan status" Chichi said

"Oh c'mon Chi, it's not that bad" Goku said.

"For the last time it's PRINCESS CHICORY!!" Chichi boiled at him.

"It's just hair" Goku said.

"You are not a woman and because of that you wouldn't care!" Chichi said.

"Straight hair suites you" Goku said.

"I don't flipping care what you…what?" Chichi said.

"Straight hair suites you" Goku said.

"O…kay" Chichi said.

"So…you gonna teach me that speed technique?" Goku smiled.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"No" Chichi bluntly said.

"Why not?" Goku asked, whining un-saiyan like.

"Because you're annoying me, now go away" Chichi said.

"What can I do to make you like me?" Goku said.

"By not being in my sight" Chichi said.

"I guess I'll have to blind you then" Goku said.

"Stop being such buffoon and leave me alone" Chichi said.

"Why? You don't seem to be the type that's likes to be alone" Goku said.

"Well I do now leave me alone" Chichi said.

"Not until you teach me that technique" Goku said.

"No" Chichi said.

"Then I won't go away" Goku said.

"As your Princess you will obey my order" Chichi barked.

"Haven't so far" Goku smirked.

"Just go AWAY!" Chichi said.

"Nope" Goku said.

"You must really think this is amusing to piss me off!" Chichi snarled.

"Well your anger does this nice thing with your face" Goku said.

"You should see what it does to yours" Chichi said, making a fist.

She takes a threatening step towards him but he just smirks at her. Finally he may get a proper fight from her but to his dismay she walks pasts him.

"You are not worth my time, third class" Chichi barked. "So bother someone else!"

Goku raised an eyebrow at her.

"We'll see about that" Goku smirked.

* * *

Wow too much Chichi in this….But who cares?! 4462 words people woot! Okay I know I said I will be concentrating on 'The Amazon and the Soldier' but it's been taking a lot longer than I thought to write out that particular chapter. So I thought I may as well give you this one instead.

**Calise:** Thank you!

**Passingby:** Ah Piccolo…kinda forgot about him. Heh. Umm I'll think of something that could stop Piccolo from taking over Earth if not…I'll think of something.

Don't worry she won't change yet. She gets mad but not enough to tap into it. The thing is because Chichi is younger than her 'brother' she should be stronger cause of the whole saiyan species thing but in my story I put her weaker than him. Sort of like of a hidden power like with Gohan. I think that ki level is not the only factor for going Super saiyan, remember Goku went into a fit of rage when Krillin died. Vegeta was desperate to become a super sayain cause he thought he should have been one before Goku. Gohan became one through from fearing everyone would die if didn't and Future Trunk (from the movie) became one because Gohan had died. It's a trigger of powerful emotions as well. But don't worry there shall be development. So thank you for your review and yes hun, you have been very helpful. Drop in when you feel there is a problem or if you not quite sure on some parts. Giving an honest opinion is how writers improve. Thank you.

**Arcadia81:** Hey hun, I still say it don't make no sense on the whole kissing thing when he allows other 'lovelies' in. I have younger brothers who watch DBZ while we were wee bit younger. When they were younger they didn't really comment whenever there is a kissing scene in a cartoon or anime, they just know the characters love each other. They did comment whenever something lasts longer than 5 seconds though and I have to explain 'how' they are breathing however. I guess all boys are classified as the same to Toriyama.

I think I read a story on Fanfiction that had neatly wrapped the years Chichi and Goku spent together to what you've been saying. I can't remember what it's called but have a look around it could be "A New Beginning" but I was never good with names.

It's a still a bit of a disappointment that Toriyama didn't develop on her character that much cause of the whole focusing on the fight and the plot. If she had been developed a bit more maybe there won't so many people disliking her. Sheesh, she maybe one scary mama but she always tries to protect those she loves. But if you wish to discus it further I don't mind. I mean you do seem to be more of expert than I am since I had been out of the loop for a while. So drop me a line.

You know I heard it around that she did it, but hey, if she didn't it still be something she would have done on the spur of her madness. GO CHICHI! Lol!

As for the kissing well I can't give much away but one clue 'Experiment'. That's all! MUHAHAHA! Ah the begging…well you know how Goku is ;).

Yep they're stuck till they get the fuel and a good thing too. We get Chichi and Goku together, power levels will go up, Raditz may even develop some humanity. Just gotta find the right thing for him. Hmm so what do you give a guy that's only behaving under Chichi's orders? Thinks for a bit

I am trying to get the chapter done on the other one but it seems to get longer and longer. Would cutting it into two parts be better?

**Lydchan:** Not hate, dislike. In my story if Chichi hated someone we'd have one dead Bulma. They dislike each other but they do have respect for one another. So they will become good friend during Chichi's 'stay'. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

**SonChichi6633**: Thanks hun and I'm glad you love it. Keep on reading!

**Jaderache:** You may have to wait a wee bit longer for the other story since it's taking a bit more time than I thought it would take. But I'm glad you loved the chapter I'll bring out more of that quality of Goku for you okay?

**Darkangel000:** Thank you, I love writing fight scenes. I'll try to get the other story chapter done as soon as I can. Patients is the key.

**Synea-Aja:** From this Chapter I tried to get the character's emotions on this right. But I'm not quite sure. Vegeta always cut off from the rest of the group as the 'outsider'. So I'm not sure I got his emotions right on the ball if he had a sister and just lost her. I'm just wondering if I can get the right emotions when they are reunited again…hmm. Anyway I'm glad you like the chapter hun keep on reading!

So folks, Mysterious-Vixen would like to say one thing.

PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW!

That is all. Chow!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Bulma growled as she slammed the fridge door close. A few days had passed but now one of the world's richest heiresses had the emptiest fridge on earth. Her eyes became fixed on Raditz munching away happily. Having to look after one Saiyan was fine but three? The word starvation came to mind.

Thump!

Bulma turned to the sound and became face to face with a giant fish with giant red eyes and needle sharp teeth. Her eyes widened comically and jumped away from it, only to realise its dead.

"FUCK!" Bulma shouted at the sight.

"Hungry?" Chichi said, leaning against her breakfast.

"You…you…where the hell did you get this!" Bulma said, staring at it.

"I believe you call it the ocean" Chichi said.

"You mean you came all the way with that thing on your back?" Bulma said.

"Yes and I also believe you call this thing a _fish_." Chichi said "Your mother went out to do some shopping and won't be back for a while so I went off fishing instead."

"No offence but do you even know how to cook" Bulma asked.

From what she got about saiyans they were pretty primitive species so it wasn't Bulma's fault to think that. From Chichi's look however she had feeling she should have thought twice.

"Unlike you I know _how_ to cook" Chichi said. "It's just a shame your kitchen is inadequate at the moment."

Bulma growled at Chichi's insult as the Princess just smirked at her with challenging eyes. She was beginning to like Bulma. Though the brilliant scientist was still weary of Raditz when there wasn't food around Chichi just liked her spunky attitude. One of the reasons why she liked insulting her anyway.

"Am I going to see a catfight?" Raditz said hopefully over his plate.

His answer was two feral glares, one showing a slow death with being just being in pain for quite a while.

"Shutting up" Raditz said before he resumed eating.

"So where exactly are you going to cook it?" Bulma asked crossing her arms.

"Outside" Chichi said.

"So why did you bring it in" Bulma asked.

"Hey Chi!" Goku said as he entered the kitchen with a grin.

Chichi held herself from cringing at the sound of his voice but her left eye twitched slightly. Bulma fully understood why she brought it in. She was escaping from Goku.

"I thought I told you to stay put" Chichi said.

"I was running out of air" Goku said.

"Running out of…were you with her when she was fishing?" Bulma asked.

"Yep" Goku chirped.

"He followed me all the fricken way to the sea." Chichi grumped, looking at the goofy saiyan.

"Awe, that's so cute" Bulma teased.

Chichi gave the human a disgusted look before grabbing the fish tail and pulled it outside.

"Hey Chi, you gonna teach me that 'Runners Rush' technique?" Goku asked.

"NO!" Chichi barked "And it's CHICORY!"

"Please?!" Goku asked sweetly in a puppy face.

"No no no!!" Chichi said before disappearing as Goku followed after her.

"They'll make a cute couple" Bulma said out loud.

"Yeah, cute enough to make me barf" Raditz muttered.

* * *

Yamcha look out towards the forest where the saiyans had landed. Fire had charred the remaining area like a dark reminder. The female Saiyan was completely bitter and angry when she tried to recover anything worth to her and found nothing. He trusted neither her nor that giant hairball either, no matter what Goku said. No one had that kind of power and comes to earth without being a serious threat.

"So this is where they landed" Krillin said, landing next to him.

Yamcha had sense him following him when he left his room earlier. Krillin was staying over to help keep an eye on both saiyans.

"Yeah" Yamcha said.

They were quiet for a moment, obseverving the land

"You sense it don't you" Yamcha said.

"Mmm" Krillin said.

"Do you really think we should trust those two?" Yamcha asked.

"I can sense that Raditz has a certain darkness to him, but I'm more worried about Chicory" Krillin said. "I can sense that she's holding back a lot of her ki power."

"And with Goku's constantly bugging her it's only a matter of time before she explodes" Yamcha said. "Have you gone to Kami's lookout?"

"It's the reason why I didn't come immediately. Kami wants us all to keep an eye on them. With Goku's constant tailing of Chicory, I think we should keep an eye on Raditz, Bulma isn't happy about being alone with him" Krillin said.

"I know, when Bulma reacted to Chicory taunting it looked like Raditz was checking her out" Yamcha said, very worried.

"I guess it would understandable if you've been stuck in a tin can for a month with an untouchable woman." Krillin said.

"I don't think that will be a problem for Goku" Yamcha said.

* * *

Chichi was doing pull-ups on a tree branch as Goku leaned casually against the tree, cleaning his nail. Sweat drippled down her back as she pushed herself up and down slowly with great control but barely. Neither Chichi nor Goku still had let up.

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

Chichi paused, hanging on the tree and sighed. She looks at Goku dejectedly.

"Okay"

"Really?"

She suddenly smirks slyly.

"No"

With that she carries on while Goku frown in annoyance.

* * *

Every living being on the base jumped out of Vegeta's way as the Saiyan Prince stormed all the way to the control room. After a few beatings and kills he had come to a decision after his bloodlust cravings dampened. His sister may be dead but he would head to the planet and collect her remains to give her a proper saiyan funeral. Just like the one there mother had. She wouldn't have remembered it though because she was very young at the time and their father never had one since Freiza just disintegrated him. He opened the doors with a bang, startling the staff in the control room.

"I wish to see Princess Chicory's mission log" Vegeta barked.

Everyone in the room was quiet. They were very busy looking at one another as Vegeta watched them with very little patience. He didn't like it that none of them were coming forward with the information at once nor did he like the looks they were giving each other.

"Well?" Vegeta snapped.

"We're sorry to inform you Prince Vegeta but Emperor Frieza had asked to destroy all mission logs of the deceased. Including Princess Chicory's" an extremely nervous staff member managed to squeak.

Vegeta's ki skyrocketed in anger but his face remained blank as he digested the news quickly. Anyone who had a scouter on would have backed away.

"_All_ of them?" Vegeta said in a deadly calm voice.

"Yes sir" that person said.

"When did he give out the orders?" Vegeta asked in the same tone.

"Two months to this day" another member of staff replied.

Vegeta growled, his anger began to radiate off him in fury. He knew what that meant.

_Bastard. The day he decided to do this was the day he kills off my sister. No matter, I __**will**__ give her the funeral that she deserves._

"What about the ship's log?" Vegeta asked. "Cargo Flier XSP5"

He turned to sound of clicking before the staff member swirled round with a grim smile.

"The last log was to Planet Earth. However, on Frieza's recent orders you are to purge Planet Glazier now. Those co-ordinates are being sent to you."

Vegeta felt his bloodlust rise from time away to get to her remains but no matter, he had a planet to purge to quench it. Chichi would understand his anger and would do the same.

* * *

Chichi could feel her temper rise slowly as she ran through fields followed right behind was Goku. She tried to run faster than him but he would just keep up the same pace as her. Chichi was getting pretty annoyed that he hadn't given up yet but Goku took in his stride to break her.

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"You realise I will get you to do it"

"No you won't, now get lost!"

"Teach me the technique"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"NO!"

With that Chichi blasted off leaving a dust cloud for Goku to choke on.

* * *

As Radtiz took a nice long walk through the city he patted his very full stomach. He hadn't been this full since…well ever. Food was always limited at Frieza's Base when you lived with other Saiyans. He sighed unhappily, soon he'd be off this planet and back to that hell hole. With his little brother. He wasn't there when he was born or their father too but he remembered his father's face smiling with fierce joy that he had another son until he heard that his mate had died in the process.

Father and son never met and Raditz had a feeling it was because of the horrible news. In the end Raditz was the one who had to see him off as it was traditional for a family member to do. He remembered shouting at the crying infant Kakarot to shut up only to have made it worse. Man he sure was a brat as a newborn. Then his father along with many other saiyans perished with Planet Vegeta. He was only a teenager at the time but to have heard that his family was gone within a week…it harderned him like the hot iron thrown into cold water. He didn't cry for that was unsaiyan like and life had to go on otherwise you'd meet your end by Frieza's henchmen, if you were lucky. You couldn't trust many people on the base but your own kind.

Princess Chicory and Prince Vegeta made sure that none of there species were to be killed off if they could prevent it. They may have been the youngest of the species but held such power that it was rumoured they could fulfil a certain legend. Raditz thought it was full of shit. Whoever believed an old legend of a state that can defeat not only Frieza but destroy themselves in the process was ridiculous. Yes, Raditz hated Frieza along with the rest of his species but he was very much like his father. He believed that science was the key since Freeza relied on it so much.

"Hey mister!"

The voice had managed to bring the saiyan out of his thoughts. Raditz stopped his walk and looked over to see a little boy with black hair and brown eyes. The boy was only reached Raditz waist and staring right back at him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can you get my cat of that tree?" the boy asked.

Raditz cocked his head like a confused puppy.

"What's a cat?" Raditz asked.

"Um he's in the tree next to you" the boy said pointing up into the tree, puzzled to why he didn't know what a cat was.

Raditz looked into the tree next to him and saw a grey tabby up there with deep green oval eyes. Its tail swayed trying to keep balance.

"Meow"

Raditz looked back at the boy incredulously. The little human had to be kidding. It was an overgrown grey fur ball, why would anyone want that as a pet?

"Can you get him? I've tried everything" the boy pleaded.

"Have you thought about cutting the tree down?" Raditz asked.

"That'll only hurt him!" the boy cried.

Raditz cringed, the squeal the boy produced hurt his saiyan hearing and would probably hurt even more if he tried leaving. Sighing he took one long look all over at the tree before smacking it. The force he created sent powerful vibrations up the tree and into the braches. With that the tabby lost its grip and fell down into Raditz strong hands.

"Meow?" the cat said, eyes blinking in surprise at the saiyan.

Raditz handed the boy his cat before brushing off the

"Huey!" the boy cried out in relief hugging the cat then looked at Raditz with big curious eyes "How did you do that?"

"I did that because I can" Raditz said.

With that Raditz began to walk away but before he could make a few metres between them Raditz heard something he never heard in his life. In fact no third class saiyan ever heard at all. It was something incredibly new to him that he halted, stunned that the boy uttered those two words.

"Thank you"

* * *

Chichi and Goku were making their way back to Capsule Corp after a long day of playing cat and mouse. To see who was going to break first…

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

Something inside of Chichi just snapped and before Goku knew she blew up in Ki power. What made it really amusing was when she grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her so they were nose to nose.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'LL TEACH YOU IT! I'LL TEACH YOU RUNNERS RUSH TOMORROW! NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE!"

She threw him away from her, only for him to flip in mid air and land on his feet. He grins happily at her.

"See, that wasn't hard" Goku said.

A flash of green from her eyes let Goku he took it a step to far and…let's just say he had never moved so fast in his life to avoid a load of ki blasts.

* * *

No, she isn't a supersaiyan yet. I just figured with a freakishly longer tail than the average saiyan there'll be slightly different qualities to her.

**Arcadia81:** A woman may say no but it comes to Goku it will eventually turn into a yes. I thought that a saiyan Chichi would most likely to throw him into a skyscraper since she hasn't got a handy frying pan. Muahahaha! Yes what Frieza made Chichi witness to is a horrible act and there is a reason to that sicko's ploy. With the whole 'shampoo' thing I figured that everything was all _efficient_ at Frieza's base, so there is a cleaning product but you use it all over and would take less time. But would probably be as harsh as normal soap. I'm glad you like the development of the relationship so far, in the next chapter you'll get to see…nah I'll let you find out next time.

**Calise:** Thank you hun!

**Synea-Aja:** Well she certainly went nuts and in ONE day as well. That's how persistent Goku is.

**Lychan**: Thanks hun! Annoying Goku will get his way in the end. Hehe.

**Nja**: Thanks for your comment but how exactly do you want me to make it better hun?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Goku was bouncing everywhere around Chichi as she walked to an open field. She watched him jumping, flipping around and rolling about like a nutter. She was annoyed with herself that she gave in to teach him this technique. It wasn't really her fault; she never dealt with a saiyan on a constant sugar high before. Saiyans were supposed to be serious, cunning and strong creatures. So far Goku was 1 out of 3! Sighing Chichi stopped when they came to a good spot in the field.

"Goku" Chichi said.

Chichi waited patiently for him to stop his mucking around. To her disappointment Goku stopped and jogged to her with a grin; she was going to send him a ki ball if he hadn't.

"Ready for training Chi!" Goku cheered happily.

Chichi rolled her eyes. She had given up correcting him that her name isn't 'Chi' it was Chicory or Chichi to her brother.

"Brilliant" Chichi drawled. "Let's get this over with" she took a deep breath "Runner's Rush. It's an extremely powerful move that requires a lot of energy and in short bursts, depending how much you use. It is only to be used for surprising or escaping your enemy. It mustn't be used during close contact in a fight when you try to gain the upper hand. You're enemy will have roughly around 3 seconds to bring you down if you do. Believe me I tried it on my brother and he took me down quite easily. I will demonstrate."

She raised her ki and her hands above her head into the air.

"RUNNERS RUSH!" Chichi shouted.

The air was suddenly charged up and Chichi blasted off into the distance before coming back within a second. Goku grinned happily at the demonstration; this technique was faster than the 'afterimage' one. He barely had time to pin point were she was when she came back. He then frowned when he felt something different in the air, like something was missing.

"Chi, why does the air now feel funny after you did that?" Goku asked.

"In the air around you there are ki particles. Good and bad ones. You charge these particles to create a balance around yourself before drawing them into your muscles, creating masses amount of energy" Chichi said.

"So it's like bringing the spirit bomb into you and using its energy except balancing the energy" Goku said.

"What?" Chichi said, very confused.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later" Goku said

Chichi shrugged it off; he wasn't a true saiyan so why would he be truly sane?

"Now the tricky bit is to know when you've created this 'neutral' bit. If you draw them in before they're not either charged or neutral then you'll create a massive cramp in your muscles" Chichi said. "How to create the neutral bit is to mix and blend the good ki with the bad ki."

"Why do you need both ki?" Goku asked.

"To keep a balance within yourself. Every being has a good side and a bad side, it just depends on what you act on. Drawing in unbalanced or neutral ki can change your persona." Chichi said "You are a pure hearted saiyan Goku, so the risk would be even greater for you if you draw more good ki than bad and vice versa then your bad side will react somehow. And considering you are one of a kind, I don't even want think about the consequences."

"Do you really think I have a bad side?" Goku asked.

"Every being has one, how else would we know what is right and what is wrong?" Chichi asked. "Yours has been scrambled a bit".

Goku cocked his head to the side with interest.

"You think Frieza has a good side?" Goku asked.

At the mention of the ice-jin Chichi's eyes darkened. An old memory from her childhood lingered over her mind before she squished it down. Her tail bristled at the mere thought of it.

"No ice-jin ever showed that they had a good side to them. They from the coldest part of the universe and show no love, no compassion, no kindness to anyone because of their cold hearts. Frieza is the worst, worse than his father and brother because of his psychotic nature; he's more creative in his torture. He is cruel and vicious since the day he was born. He enjoys torturing anyone with a pulse, mentally, spiritually and physically. He destroyed billions of lives along with the rest of his family. I can tell you keeping my pride and composure intact are the hardest things when you are around that psycho." Chichi said. "The mere mention of his name to anyone who had heard of him brings fear to all. There is no good in that freak at all."

"I guess that is a good reason to why we're training huh?" Goku said almost cheerily, but inside he felt a little nervous at the thought of Frieza.

Chichi sighed heavily, she didn't want Goku to suddenly get scared of Frieza. Yes you can be scared of that freak but she didn't want it to rule him at all. That was what she was for.

_Hang on…where did that come from?_

Shaking her head mentally she looked Goku with strong determination. She was his Princess and so she had to show leadership. However she was never as good as her brother was, but she had to try.

"Let's sit and meditate. That way you be able to concentrate on neutralising the ki in the air." Chichi said as she pulled him down with her on the floor.

With that Chichi closed her eyes as she crossed her legs with her hands resting on her knees along with Goku.

"Just think of yourself as giant ki blender. Evening your breathing will help along with a calm mind. And if you're little pea brain can't comprehend any of that then just follow my lead."

"Do you always have to insult me?"

"At every chance I get, now shut up and concentrate."

* * *

The brat who Raditz got his cat of the tree was called Li. That was what the boy said when he found him wondering around the city again. Raditz was not impressed. He wanted to be alone while exploring but the boy had a way of persuading him. The boy found an all you can eat buffet and only show him if he could come. Raditz of course paid with the money he stole from Bulma (Hey the Princess said not to harm a single being on the planet, she didn't say anything about stealing!).

"So where you from?" Li said after his second helping.

"Vegeta-sai" Raditz automatically said, with a mouthful of food.

Li blinked before he shrugged as Raditz swallowed down his meal.

"Never heard of it" Li said.

"It's way up north" Raditz said cryptically.

"Geography was never my thing." Li said.

"Nor mine, that's what scooters are for" Raditz said then added at Li's confused look "Never mind."

"How is your hair like that?" the boy asked.

"Never been cut or properly brushed" Raditz said after finishing off his seventh plate.

He was surprised the boy hadn't comment on it. That was until he noticed how skinny he was.

"Oh. Why were you wondering around the city? You can get easily lost if you're new" Li said.

"I don't think that will be a problem" Raditz said.

"It would be a problem, there are gangs around here that will sure enough wipe your butt across the floor if you go down the alley. Especially the gang wars." Li said and shuddered remembering something "My mum and I had to run once when there was a shooting two weeks ago."

Raditz raised an eyebrow without showing much emotion. He didn't have much experience when it came to gang wars, but he knew about battle and how his nature would gone in to fight than run. Must be human a thing.

"Why do you have a furry belt?" Li suddenly asked.

"Furry belt? I'll have you know it's…it's…none of your business" Raditz growled, starting to get annoyed by the little brat, he didn't want to tell him more about himself after that one.

"You know you and my mum would get along just fine" Li said with a smile.

Raditz stared at the boy blankly.

"What?"

* * *

Vegeta watched the last being on the planet fall to his feet; dead. No emotion was emitted from him. Slowly he peered through the streets over the sea of dead bodies he left in his wake. Men, women and children; none were spared. If he left any of them alive there would have suffered a fate worse than death. Before he would have enjoyed purging planets, imagining each face he destroyed was Frieza's. Now with his sister gone he couldn't concentrate properly and these deaths were meaningless. No satisfaction from these kills and a part of him realised the reason Chichi never had satisfaction of kills. She had no satisfaction when she didn't hate the beings. He didn't hate these people but they were a job.

Flash back

Vegeta and Chichi walked down a hall of a temple. The planet they were on the moment owed Frieza money for protection and they were there to collect. Or so they thought when they both heard a rumour about saiyans held prison there.

"Brother, I hate this place. It smells worse than Nappa's breath" Chichi grumped.

"That's what happens when you live in a peasant society" Vegeta said.

"More like Frieza's Society" Chichi said.

She pulled a face as she stepped over dead body and clutched her stomach before looking away. Almost heaving at the retched smell.

"Something the matter?" Vegeta asked snidely.

"Just quickly losing my appetite." Chichi said.

"Don't think about it and you won't be sick" Vegeta said, knowing what she had seen.

"How can I? All I can smell is decay and…" she stopped in mid-step.

Vegeta stopped as well and turned to face her. Chichi's face was full of concern and curiosity as she sniffed the air.

"What?" Vegeta asked.

"Other Saiyans are here" Chichi said.

Slowly she crouched down and sniffed the floor for a better smell.

"Sister, this is a waste of time and that is _not_ how a princess should act" Vegeta drawled.

"SHUT UP!" Chichi barked before continuing sniffing.

She looked to the wall to her side with her eyes and stood. Her sharp saiyan eyes told her that the parts of the wall looked newer than the surrounding area.

"See, waste of ti—"

BOOM!

She sent a ki blast into the wall, letting it crumble from the impact. When the durst had cleared Chichi eyes widened while Vegeta's mentally did. There on the floor were three starved saiyans looking very lifeless; two males and one female.

"Mushroo, what have those bastards did to you?" Chichi growled.

"They can't answer you Chicory" Vegeta said.

"Why not?" Chichi barked.

"They're too weak to" Vegeta said.

"Well we better get them out of here" Chichi said "I'll take the female and you take the males"

Vegeta did not question it or demand it the other way; his sister wasn't comfortable around new people when they were men. With a good reason to.

"Fine, but the female won't last the trip" Vegeta said. "Not with those injuries"

"I'm sure the rehabilitation tank on the ship will sort her out" Chichi said.

Vegeta opened his mouth but closed it quickly. The males had a fighting chance but the female looked too weak. Judging by those bruises and cuts she had been abused longer than the males. Places on her body told him that very dishonourable acts had occurred for the female. He doubted the rehabilitation tank would help at this point and he knew Chichi was clinging onto one little fact. That she wasn't the only female saiyan left and if this woman died Chichi would truly be the last.

"Fine" Vegeta said.

End of Flash back

However, while the males were being spoon fed the female had died shortly after she was placed in the tank. The lack of nutrition in her body had killed her. Vegeta knew that she won't last long and he knew Chichi should have just given the woman a warrior's death instead of this hopeless cause to save her. He could feel Chichi's anger after her futile attempts in resuscitating the woman. He could feel the rage coming off her when she seen the dishonourable marks as well. Vegeta remembered when her whole body became still before she walked out of the ship. It was so deadly calm that he knew what was going to happen and let it.

In some Saiyan cultures their body's where considered as temples and should be treated as such. When they are injured their body would heal and their 'temple' would be blessed with greater strength. Give your 'temple' offerings such as food and it worked a hell of a lot better for you. But like what you do with any other temple is that you worship it. They respected their bodies. However this didn't come into fighting or taking down their enemies. Which was why when Chichi came back she collapsed into exhaustion, covered in a lot of blood and smiling like she had found out the way of being a super saiyan before him. She wasn't harmed in the slightest; she just went throw a bloody massacre. If it was anyone else this wouldn't have disturbed him. His sister wasn't much of a killer but push the right button and then you see something cold, calculating and very much like Frieza on his creative days.

He shuddered. His sister had always been good to him even when she was a nagging pain in the butt. She couldn't help it. She cared for him and loved him very much. With a strong resolve he knew he was definitely going to find her remains give her a proper saiyan funeral. Definitely.

With that he hit the sky and into the direction of his ship.

* * *

The first time in a long time Bulma noticed that when she entered the kitchen Raditz was no longer in the kitchen munching on whatever there was. She knew he'd go out and train or explore but for some unexplained reason whenever she was hungry she'd go to the kitchen and there he was, eating. Now however he wasn't there at all.

"Maybe he finally got a hobbie" Bulma muttered.

But as she said it she grew a little uneasy. Not knowing where someone was a potential threat was not the most comfortable sensation she had ever experienced. It had always been a routine, so what had changed?

Then quite suddenly the entire power of city was cut off and the lights went out.

* * *

Goku couldn't move. His whole body was in pain. Why? Because his impatience got the best of him and he was now one giant muscle cramp. In fact if didn't know any better he'd of he was a giant muscle cramp from all the pain.

"I told you but no, you had to try it out when you weren't ready" Chichi tsked at him.

"Please…h-help…me" Goku groaned.

"And why should I? Personally I find this quite entertaining" Chichi said pleasantly.

"This…isn't f-funny" Goku said.

"Sure is for me" Chichi said.

"That's…being…cruel" Goku said.

"You had been pestering me all day yesterday. That was cruel for me."

"So…you're…going to…leave…me…like this?" Goku whined.

"Hmm I could" Chichi said, tapping a finger on her chin thoughtfully.

"You…can't…leave me…like…this" Goku said.

"I'll get you out of that if you promise to leave me be when I say so" Chichi said "Don't get me wrong, you have your uses as a sparring partner but I do like to be able to think without a nut job hounding me. Understand?"

"Uh-huh"

"Good, do we have a deal?"

"Yep"

Chichi smirked happily before getting up and rolled a nearby boulder to him. Gently as possible she then placed Goku against it while he was still on the ground. She then crouched over him and placed both hands on shoulders before concentrating on the atmosphere.

"Take a deep breath and you feel the air change breath out slowly, okay"

"Okay"

As soon as the air changed around him he breathed out slowly like she told him too. As he expelled the air his muscles began to relax and return to there normal status. He couldn't believe it, it was like she was drawing out poison from the wound at how good it felt. Sighing in relief he looked up into her eyes. They weren't cold and hard anymore but soft and caring, even without a smile too.

"Thanks Chi"

To his surprise Chichi gave him one of the rarest thing. She gave him a small smile but a smile none the less.

"You smiled" Goku said.

She blinked and quickly changed her expression.

"So? What about it?" Chichi said with a frown.

"You have a nice smile" Goku said.

If was anyone else Chichi would have thought they were trying to get into her underwear. In the back of her mind she knew Goku wouldn't use flattery to do that at all. If anything Goku was a very honest man, an impatient idiot but he was still very honest.

"Thank you" Chichi said before pulling him up to his feet.

Goku would make a fine loyal soldier in the saiyans society and maybe a very good friend. Her brother may even blow a fuse if she ever teased him about thinking of Goku as a mate. She smirked at the thought. The moment was ruined when a huge growl came from Goku's stomach.

"Heh, guess I'm hungry" Goku said, rubbing the back of head with his hand sheepishly.

Chichi smirked "Typical of a Saiyan third class"

At that moment there was another growl and Chichi flushed where it came from. She looked down at herself, cursing her stomach at the moment.

"Guess your hungry too" Goku said.

Chichi rolled her eyes at him.

"C'mon buffoon, lets go and eat something" Chichi said, before hitting the sky.

Goku smiled after her happily before he too hit the sky, catching up with her easily. He knew she wasn't the stuck up bitch Raditz claimed her to be. His happy face suddenly dropped when he saw something you usually never see.

* * *

**Valen Windancer**: I love strong Chichi that goes with her personality as well! I just always get a kick of it! I have another story out there with a 'strong' Chichi so go ahead and read it. She gives in cause, hey, she doesn't know how to deal with people like Goku.

**Trixterain**: Only time will tell…and if I developed this story properly. Oh and thank you for reviewing.

**Ruth Aose**: Thank you hun! And see? Chappie here. ;)

**Lychan**: Well as they say if you don't succeed try and try and try and try…many several try again. Persistence pays off! Even if it's through annoyance. Haha. I have friend like that as well but since that don't work on me she ends up giving me the famous 'Puppy eyes' instead. I curse the puppy eyes! That is probably the last resort whenever Goku can't get a 'yes' from Chichi. Glad you liked it!!!

**PPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE Review!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
